Broken Hearts Can Be Healed
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Turquoise Winona Kirk is James Tiberius Kirk's twin sister. She has been in a testing relationship before and had been damaged. Enter Leonard McCoy who has gotten through a nasty divorce with his ex-wife and losing his daughter to her. When the two of them meet well they become very good friends or perhaps more? Leonard McCoy/OC Rated High for later on in the story


Broken Hearts Can Be Healed

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Turquoise Winona Kirk is James Tiberius Kirk's twin sister. She has been in a testing relationship before and had been damaged. Enter Leonard McCoy who has gotten through a nasty divorce with his ex-wife and losing his daughter to her. When the two of them meet well they become very good friends or perhaps more? Leonard McCoy/OC

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. I do own the movies on DVD though. I own Turquoise Winona Kirk.

Authoress Note: I didn't want to write another story without having some of my other stories finished, but that didn't seem to happen. It never does sadly. Me coming up with new ideas always seem to happen and there is no way to really stop them. But I wanted to try my own hand at writing a Jim Kirk having a sister story. I will say this that it won't be like the other ones. I hope that you enjoy it though. I have worked fairly hard on this. I have ideas for other Star Trek stories, but for now working on this one. And for what Turquoise looks like Dirty blond hair and green grey eyes. She is shorter than Jim as well he is 6'0 and she will be more 5'10. Some of this chapter is written like the old script that was for the movie I just switched some things around to make it flow a little bit better. This also is my first Star Trek story. I have always been a fan of Star Trek. I have been a Trekkie since I was a little girl and have been watching it for 20 years now. I guess I have to thank my dad and mom for that letting me grow up on Star Trek. Without further ado Chapter 1 of Broken Hearts Can Be Healed. Allons-y!

**Chapter 1**

Twisted Family of Kirks

Star Date 2244 June 20

Iowa

Life wasn't easy in Iowa for the Kirk children. Their mother was always gone off somewhere and never there with them leaving them with their Uncle Frank. Their uncle was not the nicest man out there. He treated them badly. Worse than he should have ever treated them, but that was the only thing that they had ever known in their lives was the painful reminders that their mother couldn't even stay more than a week with them without crying. All because of what happened on January 4, 2233 the day of Turquoise and James birth. Their father had passed on because of an attack on the USS Kelvin.

Now they were stuck with an Uncle that didn't like the fact that they were staying with him. It was more like he was living in George and Winona Kirk's home.

The door flew open and the eldest child George stormed out of the house. A bag slung over his shoulder. He couldn't stand staying there any more. He was tired of being beat on because of what their so _lovable _uncle thought of them. He was tired of seeing his little sister get smacked around because she thought that it was right to protect Jim from Frank and he couldn't do a thing about it. Not in the least bit. He couldn't protect his eleven year old siblings. It bothered the hell out of him and he was 14 years old. That was one of the things that he never thought that he had to deal with. He just couldn't stand being there any more. He thought that his younger siblings would do just fine without him.

His uncle followed him in a huff.

Jim and Turquoise followed behind them. The two of them were holding onto each other trying to make sure that they didn't lose one another.

Turquoise was trying not to cry because her elder brother was leaving the two of them. She had a bruise that was beginning to form on her cheek all because she had gotten a bad mark in school this time.

"Go ahead! Go run away! You know I could give a damn!" Frank yelled after George.

Jim's eyes widened. What was his uncle thinking? Allowing George to leave and not giving a damn.

Turquoise looked at Jim. "No…" She whispered in a soft voice.

"Wait! No! Where are you going?" Jim yelled at George. He had to be strong for his sister. He had to be strong for Turquoise. He needed to protect her.

"Anywhere but here, far away as I can get!" George yelled back at his two siblings. Tears were in his eyes. He was leaving them for good. He thought that this was for the best.

"Which won't be far enough!" Frank yelled at George. "Know what your problem is?! No one ever taught you respect! How to follow orders! Do as you're told!" He looked at the twins. "What the hell are you two doing?" He spat at the two of them.

Jim lightly pushed his twin sister behind him. He would not allow her to get hit by him again. "We don't want our brother to go." Jim said trying his best not to allow his voice to shake, but it wasn't working.

"Well I do and I asked you to wash the car! And you, you little bitch to do the damn dishes!" He yelled at the two of them.

Turquoise shrunk back behind Jim even more.

"How many damn times do I need to repeat myself?! How many damn times. How many?!" He yelled at them. He glared at the three of the before walking off storming back into the house.

Turquoise wiped the tears that had fallen from her eyes. There was no reason for her to cry over something so small like being yelled at.

Jim grabbed his sister's hand and pulled her along with him. He then pulls out his floating disc. "Please stay. You can have my Flo-Yo!"

George pushes it away from him. "This isn't about toys. It's Uncle Frank. I can't take him anymore. Mom has no idea what he's like when she's not here. Do you hear him talking like he's our dad? And that's not even his car you're washing! That was dad's car! You know why you're washing it? Because he's gonna sell it." George shook his head. "And he is treating Quoise like she is his slave. Making her do all of the house work after she has finished a day at school and on the weekends."

"Don't leave…" Turquoise said sadly.

"We can tell mom when she gets back from wherever she is at." Jim said trying to plead with their older brother. He wanted him to stay for them. They needed him.

"She's gone for five more months, by then I'll be in a different system." He told the two of them. He saw the fear that was in both of their eyes. "You're gonna be okay. You both are. Always doing everything right. Good grades and obeying every stupid order…" He shook his head. "I can't be a Kirk in this house. Show me how to do that and I'll stay."

The twins couldn't even figure out to get their brother to stay with them.

George gives them both a hug before walking away from them.

Jim pulled his sister to him trying to comfort her and himself at the same time as their brother was leaving them for good at the age of 14 leaving the two 11 year olds to deal with their uncle Frank on their own. Jim looked down at her. "Do you want to help me wash the car?"

Turquoise nodded her head. "Yes."

STSTST

The two Kirk twins were washing the vintage corvette that was red and had a white top on it.

Jim dropped the sponge into the bucket. He wiped his nose with his sleeve of his shirt.

Turquoise let out a soft sigh when she saw the keys were in it. "Jimmy." She said softly.

Jim looked and saw the keys. A small smile came to his lips. An idea came to his mind. "Come on Quoise."

"What are we doing?" She asked looking at him.

He quickly got into the car. "Get in."

Turquoise dropped the sponge that she had in her hand into the bucket. She quickly got into the car. "What do you have in mind?"

Jim smiled. "Just trust me."

STSTST

Jim tore down the road driving the vintage car.

"Jim this was a mistake!" Turquoise yelled gripping onto the side of the car as he drove.

Jim nervously laughed. He knew that he wasn't the best driver. Hell he didn't even know how to drive. He just hoped that he didn't end up scaring his little sister to death or killing them in the process of learning how to drive.

The phone began to ring and he switched it on knowing that it was probably their uncle calling to yell at the two of them taking the car even though it was Jim's idea to take it.

"_Hey are you two out of your mind? That car is an antique. You think that you can get away with this just 'cause your mother's off planet? You get your asses back home now! You live in my house, kids. You live in my house, and that's my car. You get one scratch on that car, and I'm gonna whip your…"_

Jim quickly turned it off. He looked at his sister. "He's not gonna hurt us." He said as he turned the music on. He quickly reached up and pulled the pins at the top that held the roof on and it went flying.

Turquoise shook her head. "We are in so much trouble now."

"Yeah!" He said as he punched it down the road even more.

"Jimmy look!" Turquiose said pointing out their older brother who was walking down the road.

"Hey George!" Jim yelled as they flew by him.

George's eyes went wide. "No way…"

"Jim we passed him."

Jim's face flushed. "Um well…"

"You don't know how to stop do you?"

Jim nervously shook his head. "Nope. But I will figure it out."

Turquoise grabbed onto the side. "Jimmy don't you dare get us killed."

They heard the siren of a police flying twins looked at one another.

"Citizens pullover." The cop said.

Jim jerked the wheel and went down another road. He wasn't paying much attention. He didn't even know that he was driving towards a cliff.

"Jimmy…."

Jim kept going. "Bail bail bail." He told her.

Turquoise bailed out of the car and Jim followed her. Turquoise grabbed onto her brother's arm and pulled him up off of the edge of the cliff. She watched sadly as the car fell to the bottom of it.

The cop walked up to them. "Citizens what are your names?"

"My name is James Tiberius Kirk."

"Turquoise Winona Kirk."

The twins stood there like they had done nothing wrong, when they actually had. They both had succeeded in driving the car that was their father's that their uncle wanted to sell off of the cliff destroying it. They knew that their father would not be that pleased that they had destroyed his car if he was still alive. They also knew when they got home that they would be in some serious trouble.

STSTST

Star Date 2251 July 8th

Iowa

Turquoise looked at Jim. "Jimmy…" She said softly.

Jim looked at her with wide blue eyes. "Quoise don't do this…" He said softly.

Turquoise bit her pale pink lip. She knew that one day that it would come to this. She didn't want to leave him, but she couldn't take it any more. "I wish you would think about joining Starfleet." She said softly rubbing her green clad arm that hid the bruises that she had gotten from Frank.

"I won't join. Starfleet got our father killed."

Turquoise let out a soft sigh. "George would have been ecstatic if you joined."

"To hell with that. I don't want to join." He shook his head. "Why are you joining?"

Turquoise smiled a small smile. "I thought I would make something of myself than being Frank's washing girl. I can't take it any more."

Jim let out a sigh. "It's not because of Ken is it?"

"No, just because he wants to be a lawyer isn't the reason why I am going into Starfleet."

"You won't get to see him as much."

"I will see him on my breaks."

"Just don't be a stranger okay?"

She knocked her shoulder into his. "Never. I will be back. I promise Jimmy."

"I will hold you to that promise Quoise."

She winked. "I know you will. Don't get yourself into trouble alright? Don't want to hear it from mom. Alright?"

"I know. I know." Jim said holding his hands up.

Turquoise let out a soft sigh. "I have a feeling you won't stay out of trouble. You always did get into fights at school."

Jim shrugged his shoulders.

Turquoise hugged him.

"You take care Quoise."

"I will."

"I know you will. Be safe at the school and make dad proud."

"I will try my damnedest." She said pulling away from him. She grabbed her bag. "Oh and if Frank says anything…"

"I'll punch the sonofabitch in the face." He said with a smirk.

"Now what did I tell ya about fighting?"

"Well it won't stop me from punching him if he says something about you."

Turquoise let out a sigh. She ran her hand through her long dirty blond hair that reached her mid back now. She shook her head. "I have a feeling you will keep to your word."

Jim cleared his throat of the lump that had formed there. "You should go."

"I promise I will be back Jimmy."

"I know you will Quoise."

"Tell mom I'm sorry."

"I will."

Turquoise turned and walked down the path that was to where the old classic car was that use to be her father's that her grandfather Kirk had given to her when she was sixteen years old. She was leaving everything. Her twin, her mother, her oh so _lovable _uncle, and her boyfriend of two years Kenneth to join Starfleet Academy and be a part of Starfleet. Leaving to be just like her daddy. Perhaps not to be a Captain, but someone that her daddy would be very proud of.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of the first chapter. Please let me know what you think of it. Reviews help me continue in writing. Even if it is just one. I just want to know what you guys think. I worked really hard on this chapter that is for sure. I hopefully will be updating very soon with the second chapter. I can promise one thing you will be seeing more of Turquoise Winona Kirk and how she will grow through this story. She will be a big part in Jim's life as well as Bones' life as well. Until next time.


End file.
